


Tied up in the Moment

by Anonymous



Series: A Little 'Lemon' with Your Tea [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Body Worship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overprotective Hunk, People working things out, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut that grew plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What? I have the right to be pissed.” Keith narrows his eyes, squinting at Shiro. “Lance is avoiding us. On purpose. And for what? Is he mad about this morning? Is he mad he didn’t get some? I would have given him some, Shiro.”Or Shiro and Keith hunt down their boyfriend who's trying to be mature for once. The two are determined to show Lance exactly how much he means to them, even if they have to tie him up to do it.





	1. Tangled up Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For new readers I highly recommend reading the first two parts to understand the background and buildup to this point. For the story is the smut encore many of you have been waiting for. Yes...Shiro gets his turn. A special thanks to: the-all-seer, wintersnight, Allhybridkitsune, MajinNeda, suzuki.alien, bookcatterpillar, Miyuki_Namida49, No1DigiBakuFan, Madame_Knockout, FindingZ, Alty, about_30_ninjas, Jamie 
> 
> If I could find a way to respond yet stay anon, I would have gushed right back at you. Your comments and advice really encouraged me to keep writing in this sexy universe. So thank you and *snerk* enjoy the show.

Keith is an insatiable monster.

Not that Shiro will blame or confront him about the issue. Why, there are times that he _appreciates_ it. Adores Keith’s fiery nature of pushing and pulling at his walls.  But if there’s one thing that Keith just loves to do most…it’s riling Shiro up. Using his words or lithe body to make Shiro _snap_ . The only action that currently rivals Keith’s desire to get under Shiro’s skin is _playing_ with Lance’s skin to make him sing.

Which brings the problem full circle when Keith corners him in commons first thing in the morning. Shiro’s an early riser and Keith uses this fact as motivation to get up just to _jump_ him.

Keith is fond of morning sex. Likes to get Shiro hot and bothered in his room, or in the kitchen, or on the observation deck, etc…

Actually Shiro is insanely relieved that Lance is now in this relationship.  He doesn’t know how he would sate Keith’s appetite otherwise.  Shiro just prays Lance doesn’t resent him for throwing him under the bus or _Keith_ for a breather sometimes.

Unfortunately Keith now uses _himself and Lance_ as fodder. It embarrassing, it doesn’t take much to get Shiro from 0 to 100 anymore.

“Hey,” Keith began with a smile on his face. The kind that means trouble. The kind that Shiro wants to run away from but can’t because he’s been trained to know what it means. _Good times_.  So instead, like Pavlov’s dog, he stays in place and gives a soft smile in return.

“Morning Keith.” If he could just keep this easy, “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept wonderfully.” Keith reveals with glittering eyes. “I had sweet, _delicious_ dreams.

Shiro feels a bead of sweat at his temple, as Keith approaches him. True, the rest of the team won’t be up for another hour or so, but situations like these, as sexy as they are, make him anxious. This is a semi-public space. Keith likes that it’s a semi-public space.

Keith invades Shiro’s space to lean up against him, “I could tell you about them if you want, but first I never thanked you about Lance.”

“Lance?”  Shiro says dumbly.

“Lance,” Keith repeats. “A few days ago when we had a fight, you helped out didn’t you? I said shit and you calmed him down while I cooled down enough to apologize. You said something to him?”

Oh, that. Shiro feels his voice getting softer. “Just a little. I know a bit where you’re coming from so I could smooth things over. I’m just glad the two of you could work things out.”    

From the beginning Lance and Keith have enjoyed bickering, but it’s been awhile since the words were that pointed or harsh. Fire and water clash, but Keith and Lance balance each out incredibly as well. Lately they’ve even started to fill in each other’s weaknesses. Lance is able to bank or distract Keith when his emotions run too hot and Keith helps Lance be proactive. Lance has never trained so hard since he became their lover.

“Yeah. Me too.” Keith traces the zipper of his vest and Shiro holds back a shiver. “But I also wanted to thank you for guarding the showers for us.”

Oh no.

“Was it difficult waiting outside for us?” Keith slowly reaches up to wind his hands behind Shiro’s neck.  Shiro swallows at the way Keith presses their bodies, chest to groin together.  “To stand outside the door and just _listen_.”

Quiznak.

And _yes_ , Shiro admits to himself that he _might_ be on edge from that experience. Hadn’t found time to act on it, since Shiro prefers to think before he acts. Unlike a certain someone.

Keith hums at the skin at the top of Shiro’s collar. “To ward off anyone with a smile, while feet behind the door you can hear Lance _scream_.”

“They were really pretty noises,” Shiro concedes, feeling himself start to react. Damn it, Keith.  His hands wake up to move on their own from Keith’s back to his hips to make sure Keith knows what he’s doing to him.

Keith adores what’s he’s doing to him.

He undulates into Shiro, starting a rhythm that tantalizes for more friction, more pressure.

“Lance was such a pretty picture too. Hands above his head, begging so good. Oh, Shiro, he’d never been—” Keith licks his lips and with them so close the action brushes Shiro’s lips too. “—tasted like that before.”

Shiro gets what Keith is alluding to and _it’s too much_. Shiro kisses Keith harshly, deeply as if he can chase the Lance’s flavor from days ago.

 _“I wanted to do that._ It’s one of my favorite things to do,” Shiro growls jealously. Keith’s playing him like a videogame, but Shiro can’t stop from grinding harder into him. He uses his grip on the paladin’s ass to tug him in and Keith widens his stance accommodatingly; they moan when the pressure is just where they need it.

“I know,” Keith chuckles darkly. “And I did it _first._ ”

Shiro punishes him with another kiss. It’s not fair. If Keith is pulling the payback card for the sex pollen thing, he picked the best revenge to lord over Shiro. Shiro loves doing that. _Needs to do that._ Needs to put his mouth on that sensitive place to lick, suck, worship and work open. If Keith melts and falls apart, he can only dream what Lance is like.

“He was so desperate. Sure you heard him, but I felt him squirm on my—”

Shiro leans forward to nip Keith’s lower lip. “You horrible, teasing _sadist_ ,” he states almost fondly. Lost in the tantalizing image Keith’s painted for Shiro as now he knows why Lance’s voice had been louder than ever.

“Takes one to know one.” Keith bites him in return, almost drawing blood. He worms his hands to the front of their pants to unbuckle hastily and push them down just far enough for his scheme. Keith whines into Shiro’s mouth though when Shiro’s hand joins his to pull them out of their underwear. Keith’s hands aren’t small but having one of Shiro’s giant hands over his to squeeze their cocks together is fucking fantastic.

And Shiro doesn’t want to scare Lance. Already their new lover is skittish in their relationship so Shiro done his best to take it easy. Tried to be the very opposite of their first, perhaps extremely overwhelming time. Most of their encounters have been gentle, like when everyone is turning in for bed and Shiro catches Lance’s arm to ask him to stay…and he does. It’s gentle and slow and wonderful.

Yet Shiro doesn’t know how to be more like Keith. Dirty and assertive. Isn’t sure how to start that conversation, how to tell Lance to bend over so _he can eat him out._

It’d probably make Lance bolt and he doesn’t want that. Keith’s already earned his reputation as the worst pervert of the three, Shiro doesn’t know how to break it to Lance that he’s just as bad.

Maybe even worse.

“Oh, Keith, why are you so mean?"

“Cause you love it.” To ruin that smug smirk, Shiro rubs his thumb roughly over the head of his cock, needling it, digging a finger into the slit at the top. Keith gasps straight into his ear, and it’s only Shiro’s knee keeping him upright at this point. It’s the simple joys in life really.

“S-Shiro, _I’m close_.” Keith writhes against him and Shiro watches his sweat run down his face.  He follows the salty drop at Keith’s chin with his mouth.  

Keith is so lovely like this. Shiro would gladly sell his soul to keep both of his lovers like this forever. Just please and pleasure them until they break from it, then care for them, put them back together just to do it all again.

“Me too,” Shiro breathes into Keith’s hair, pressing their forehead together intimately to watch Keith’s expressions more.

Then, he intertwines their fingers together to jerk them faster, _better_. Keith’s free hand flies up to grip the back of the Shiro’s neck desperately almost as if digging his nails in hard enough, scratching deep enough would keep him on that edge longer.

Keith’s voice starts to really come out, moans and whines falling out like rain. They get higher and higher until he comes with a breathless scream. His back arches, head thrown back as he rides that wave.

The extra visual stimulation is the push Shiro needs for his own release. He groans deeply, curving over Keith, tucking him into his body.   _Damn, he loves this man._

They slowly catch their breath, and Keith recovers first. “What a great way to start the morning.” He pecks Shiro cheekily.

“Only now we’re a mess.” Shiro gestures to their hands, gross with thick ropes of cum. Some of it trickles on the floor and Shiro winces. He’s going be the one to clean that up, isn’t he?

Keith rolls his eyes. “Always complaining.” He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a few wipes.  “Here.”

“Thanks, Boy Scout.” Shiro takes one to help with the aftercare.  Embarrassingly he knows very _very_ well that wipes are not the only thing Keith carries with him. If there is an opportunity Keith is _prepared_.

“Excuse you, _it’s Eagle Scout.”_

In the corner of Shiro’s peripheral, there is a flash of blue. He snaps to that direction to see—

_“Lance?”_

There in the entrance, their third, their Lance stands. Hands clutch the doorframe with the most longing, heartbroken expression. _As if he’s in pain just looking at them._

Keith’s head twists towards the door at the question. Lance startles at the movement and disappears like a mirage. His frantic footsteps echo down the hallway as Shiro and Keith hurriedly tug themselves back into their pants.

Keith takes in the barren hallway hesitantly, “Shiro, why did he just _leave_ like that?”

“I-I don’t know, Keith, but we’re going to find out.”

Shiro just hopes it’s just all in his head.

* * *

It’s not. Something is definitely wrong.

Keith and Shiro ‘miss’ Lance at breakfast.

“Yeah, he scarfed down his food and ran,” Pidge says pushing her glasses up when the two paladins question her. “Said he had to do something? I thought that he was talking about you.”

“Maybe it’s nothing?” Keith tries to offer without being sulky. “Maybe he really did have something else?”

But neither Shiro nor Keith can’t seem to pin down their lover for the rest of the day. It’s like they’re always one step behind. If they’re on the training floor, Lance is in the break room. If they search the break room, then he’s with Coran on the observation deck. When they corner Coran, he proudly explains that the young paladin is discussing the ship’s routes with Allura.

“It is wonderful that Lance is taking initiative with such ventures. It’s a sign of a great paladin that wishes to be involved in our planning process to take down the empire,” Coran beams stroking his mustache.

Keith darkly grumbles, “I’ll show him where he can _stick_ his initiative.”

“Keith,” Shiro chides, crossing his arms over his chest. The two walk towards the kitchen for the next target. They’ve swept the castle from top to bottom, as huge as it is, and both are tired of not catching a glimpse of their lover.

“What? I have the right to be pissed.” Keith narrows his eyes, squinting at Shiro. “Lance is avoiding us. _On purpose._ And for what? Is he mad about this morning? Is he mad he didn’t get some? _I would have given him some, Shiro_.”

“I know, Keith,” Shiro stresses. “But I don't think he was angry. He looked…upset.” That face reflects in his mind, the way his eyes sagged resigned. His lips spreading into the saddest smile that Lance shouldn’t ever have painted on his face.

Keith lets out a frustrated huff. “I know. That’s what worries me.” He pushes the kitchen door open with renewed determination. Inside is their last hope, their last resource of all things Lance: Hunk.

The yellow paladin washes the dishes from lunch.  In which Lance slipped from their notice again. Hunk is quiet as he sorts the dining ware, soaping them up and putting them on the rack to dry.

“Hey, Hunk.” Shiro tries to keep the opening light. “Have you seen Lance? We’ve been looking for him everywhere.”

“Nope. Not lately,” Hunk says tersely. It’s strange. Hunk out of all them is the least to get snappish.

“Geez, what’s with you?” Keith asks hotly.

“Nothing. I’m just busy.”

The short phrase makes Keith bristle. Shiro puts a hand out, but Keith dodges it. “Gosh, sorry we’re bothering you when you’re busy. We just want to see _our boyfriend_.”

“Well, maybe your boyfriend doesn’t want to see _you_.” The words are soft, but each of them is as sharp as the knife Hunk is washing.

 _“What did you say?“_ Keith grabs a shoulder to turn Hunk around. One look makes him let go.  Immediately. Oh, so that’s what Hunk looks like when he’s about to put you six feet under. Also mental note: stay out of the kitchen for a while. For soup stock, Hunk chops through thick as-your-thigh bones on a week basis.

“Hunk, what’s going on with Lance?” Shiro puts a thread of authority into his voice when he asks the question.

“ _Look_ by now you should know Lance’s ego _isn’t_ the size of the ship.” Hunk drops the knife in the sink.  It makes a clanking sound. He grips the sides of the sink, his knuckles tight. “He accepts what people think of him. Like at the Garrison, Iverson always used to chew him out and every time he just stood there and _took it._ So if Lance sees a line in the sand, even if it’s all in his head, he won’t cross it. He has this weird concept about being _fair_. If the sex pollen hadn’t happened…he would have never, I swear if this is just about adding spice to your lives I’ll—”

“Hunk,” Shiro cuts in. “We’re _serious_ about Lance. Been serious for months, _planning for months,_ even before we started dating him. We’re serious about making this relationship work.  Keith and I don’t want to hurt him. We _never_ want to hurt him.”

“Dude, best intentions or not, _that’s what people in relationships do_ .They hurt each other, say things, do things whether they mean to or not. It’s how you act _afterwards_ that counts.”

“Which is why it’s so important for us to talk to him. If it’s something we did, we need to know so we don’t repeat the action in the future.”

Hunk exhales slowly.

Several ticks fill the silence from the clock above the food processor. Then he points to the door.  “I hate seeing my bro’s face look like that.   _Fix this._ You get one clue, it rhymes with glue.”

 _“How the fuck does that help us?”_ Keith shouts, ready to pick a fight, but Shiro is already dragging him by the shirt to the hallway.

“Thanks, Hunk. We really appreciate it.” Shiro decides a future meeting with Hunk is top priority.  Not only to clear this up, but there could other insecurities they might trigger in Lance. Issues they don’t know about. And the best way to avoid detonating those is Hunk.

The sink turns back on, “Don’t make me regret it.”

“Wait, Shiro—”

“The hanger, Keith.” Keith’s eyes go wide with comprehension.

“Oh.” The two don’t necessarily race to the hanger, but it’s a solid combo of speed-walking and hurried jogging.

And Shiro’s hunch is right. Lance is with Blue. Surprisingly through he’s not in his lion, but perched on top of her head.  Most of his body can’t be seen; it’s just one leg swinging back and forth. If Shiro didn’t notice the white sneaker moving a little past Blue’s ear, they would have never noticed him up there at all.

“Lance?” Shiro calls.

The leg freezes. Slowly it retracts over the edge disappearing and something inside of Shiro _aches_ . Keith beside him sharply inhales and Shiro is glad that he’s not the only one floundering.  It’s like the time _before_ they were together. Where Shiro and Keith would reach out as subtly as they could and Lance would recoil guiltily.

“Yeah?” Lance’s voice tentatively rings out.

Shiro and Keith glance at each other worriedly.

Keith swallows, “You okay up there? We haven’t seen you since this morning.”

There is a pause. “Yeah. I’m okay. Just processing, I guess.”

“Lance,” Shiro asks, “Did we do something wrong?”

“What? Holy Crow no—” And the two are blessed with sight of Lance’s head pops over Blue’s ear. But even from below Shiro can tell that the blue paladin’s eyes are puffy, red. He’s been crying. Fuck. “You guys have done nothing wrong. You’re wonderful.  Just great really.  I’m so lucky to have you, you know?”

Lance gives a watery smile to reassure them, but all it does is make Shiro and Keith want to climb Blue’s body so they can wipe it off.

“We’re the ones who are lucky,” Keith calls back. Lance’s smile becomes just a little more genuine.

“Thanks. You’re the best, Keith.” Then he looks away from them, almost as if lost in thought, “I love you and I’m…glad you love me too. I just needed a bit to think is all. Sorry for going weird on you.”

“And why is that?” Shiro implored. “Ever since you walked in on us—”

“Sorry about that!” Lance blurts out in a rush. “Didn’t mean to ruin your afterglow or anything!” He laughs awkwardly, one arm swept behind his head sheepish as can be.

“If you come down and give me another I’ll forgive you.” Keith proposes thoughtfully and Shiro reaches over to punch him lightly in the arm.

“Keith.”

“What? I’m just saying.”

Lance snorts from above. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that. Just to stay in your good graces in all.”

“Or maybe next time join us? Instead of standing there looking like someone kicked a puppy.”

 _“Keith.”_ Why does Keith have to say things in the most excruciating blunt way possible? Shiro notices painfully that the mood sinks. Lance who for an instant was open, clams up. Even his body language closes, Lance pulling his knees up and curling into them.

“Nah. I wouldn’t want to take away _your_ time together. I mean everyone knows mornings are your thing, right?”

“Our…thing?” Shiro says dumbly.

Two things hit Shiro; he doesn’t know if he wants to vaporize himself in embarrassment because _everyone knows_ how he and Keith spend the early hours or if he wants to shake Lance for that awful _broken_ note in his voice. It seems Keith’s already made his decision with how he stomps towards Blue, looking for a foothold.

“Yeah. It makes sense though that you two need a little ‘alone’ time, you’re the golden couple after all.”

“Golden trio now,” Keith snarls. He somehow scales about four to five feet of Blue’s shin before sliding. Shiro reflexes are barely quick enough to steady him before he crashes to the floor.

“Whatever you say, mullet head. _And stop that._ ” Lance makes a shooing motion. “I’ll be down in a tick. I’m just saying that you two have history. Relationships take work, balance, and give and take kind of stuff. I’ll have my moments, okay? But I gotta respect you guys when you have yours.”

“Lance. That’s not exactly how it works.” Shiro gets the idea, he truly does, but Lance is excluding himself from the equation.  Doing what Hunk said by making lines in the sand that _shouldn’t even be there._ Lance shouldn’t be separating, sorting the three of them into groups.  It’s not Shiro and Keith with sometimes a side of Lance. It’s Shiro, Keith and Lance. Period.

“Look, I’m trying to be mature here.”

“I understand Lance, but—”

“You suck at it,” Keith counters. Then he shakes himself from Shiro’s hold and starts climbing again. Shiro sighs and leans his upper arm against Blue’s smooth metal leg so Keith can use it as a brace.  Keith grunts in gratitude and manages to pass the seven to eight feet mark.

"I _suck_ at it, Keith?” Lance’s mouth twists in sharp disapproval. “Is that your favorite thing to say to me? I _suck_ at keeping my boyfriends happy? I _suck_ at understanding how it has to be some days? I _suck_ at trying not to screw up the best thing in my life, like I always do? Gosh, ask Pidge to look up the word _compromise_ for you sometime.”

The obvious self-deprecation has Keith reeling. “T-that’s not what I meant!”    

 _“Then what did you—”_ Lance cuts himself off with a sigh. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to fight about this. It’s not important.”

“No, I’m sorry. I ran my mouth again let me come up. _Shiro help me_ .“ Keith scrambles to find a place to for his fingers, to climb closer to the boy. Just a few days ago he fucked things up with the _same damn line_ , and now he’s doing it again? It’s like his head’s a cement block or something. Or it’s that thing where you take one step forward and two steps back towards _hell_.

Shiro starts circling the lion, aiming to find footholds of his own. “What Keith trying to say is that you don’t _need_ to compromise with us in that way. And it is important, Lance, especially if you feel like this.”

“Keith, _get down_ , you’re gonna fall. It’s not a big deal, really!”

“I disagree.” Shiro fails to keep the growl out of his voice.

 _“Paladins! Get to your lions immediately. We have a situation on the planet below us!”_ Allura’s voice rings out on the intercom and the three freeze.

“Saved by the screaming siren.” Relieved, Lance stands and a hatch opens behind him. “Now you heard the pretty lady, get to your lions. Looks like this is job for Voltron!”

“We’ll finish this later.” Keith fumes angrily. Shiro nods, a serious light in his eyes. This conversation is far from over.

The blue paladin smirks. “Sure, little man.”

“You didn’t think I was so _little_ last night,” Keith retorts snidely.

Lance splutters bright red and jumps into Blue.

“Come on. We’ll resolve this issue afterwards.” Shiro promised, nudging Keith in the direction of their own lions.

“We better.” 


	2. Working it out One Knot at a Time

The fight is ridiculously short.

One of Haggar’s robot experiments went wild just above a planet, putting it in vast danger.  But Voltron put that monster in its place no problem. Yet there’s nothing Allura loves more than diplomacy, so when the castle received communication, she jumped for new possible allies. Gotta catch them all, right? So they’re on the planet’s surface, enjoying a banquet in their honor.  Lance should really enjoy the celebration but, you see…. The inhabitants of Kumo are more terrifying than Haggar’s creations.

Plus Lance has always been afraid of spiders.

“Don’t scream, dude,” Hunk whispers to a wide-eyed Lance. He pushes another food plate his bro’s direction. At this point, Hunk might shove the meal in Lance’s mouth just so it doesn’t hang open like that.

 _“I’m trying, but everyone here’s twice as tall as me and there’s too many legs,”_ Lance hisses out of the corner of his mouth. “Why did they need our help? They look like they could break any alien in half.”

Coran hums thoughtfully next to Lance, “They do appear to be intimidating warriors, don’t they?”

“But they don’t have anything on the Blades of Mamora.” Pidge slumps over, flicking a piece of fruit in her mouth lazily. “Those guys are smart, have the best toys and could probably bench-press me for hours.”

“Like it would be very hard, Pidge.”

“For you it would.”

“Shut up, Pidge.”  Lance tries to glue his eyes above the waist, where the Kumoians look mostly humanoid. Just with pincers framing their cheeks like huge sideburns. With fangs. And eyes…everywhere. Oh my crow, Lance is going to faint like a boss.

But as the night wears on, Lance might be getting a hang of interacting with the predator species. Even Princess Allura smiles at him across the glade when he successfully mingles with some of the Kumoian upper class.

“You are truly a treasure, Lance.” One of them, Saria, Lance absently recalls, remarks. She’s pale as the moon, with white flowing hair and dark red lips. All eight of her black pupil-less eyes take in the blue paladin.  “Smart, handsome, and courageous for fighting against the Galra. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I can’t cook, but really you’re too kind.” Lance gives her a dazzling smile. Not too much dazzle since he’s off the market, but there’s no harm in being charming. “Fighting the empire is worthwhile if means saving such a…unique race such as yourself once in awhile.”

 _“Oh, Lance,”_ Saria brings both hands to her mouth as if embarrassed. “Are you sure you cannot possibly stay on Kumo longer? There are so many sights to see on this world. I would be honored to escort you anywhere you wish. We could get to know each other much, _much_ better.”                                                                                          

At this phrase, Saria leans over the paladin. Her long hair falling like a loose curtain around him. Um, is it just him or is she getting a little _too_ close for comfort?

A pair of arms wraps around his waist possessively. “He’s taken,” Keith comments sharply, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

“Is that so?” The kumoian noble snaps her pincers together.

“It is.” The metal of Shiro’s hand curls at the base of Lance’s neck. “Now, please excuse us, the princess wishes to speak to our _lover_.”

He feels himself gulp at the public declaration as he’s led away from the woman. It’s tragic that the three didn’t hear the low muttered words as they left the glade to join the others.

“Then, perhaps I should do some _taking_ of my own.”

Lance had been feeling rather proud of himself.  Proud over how he sorta dodged his boyfriends all night, chatting around, representing Voltron, and also when Keith latched onto him. Lance managed to direct them to merge with the team so Keith couldn’t, um, bring up the problem _that isn’t a problem_ again.

He was even able to talk Shiro into staying seated with the others instead of following him to the bathroom for quiznaks sake.

He might be regretting that now actually.

“Oh my gosh, _please don’t eat me.”_

“Eat you? Oh, don’t be silly, my sweet. I plan to _keep_ you.” The arachnid _that freaking kidnapped him_ after he relieved himself strokes the side of Lance’s face with a feeler. Rude. He jerks as much as he can away, but Saria just gazes adoringly at him. “Though I might need to hide you from the children when they are born.”

_“Children?”_

Plus not only did she overpower him, but to add insult to injury he’s tied up in some weird BDSM shit. Arms and legs spread-eagle like some animal skin on display. Definitely not safe, sane, or consensual here.

“Yes. And children have such ravenous appetites. They need a month or two before they can curb the urge to kill anything fragile in sight.” Upside down the woman moves over Lance, securing more webbing onto his limbs to position him the way she prefers. “Though I am fond of your soft, delicate skin and blue eyes. I hope those traits pass onto our young.”

“W-wait,” Lance frantically scrambles for any excuse. Is this lady saying what he _thinks she’s saying?_ “Don’t you think this is going a little too fast? What if I’m not ready to have kids yet?”

Her mouth gapes into a fanged smile. “Don’t worry, my pet, I’ll do all the hard work.”

 _“I’m already in a relationship!”_ Lance yells struggling, but the web holds fast. “Didn’t you hear my teammates? I’m taken.”

“Yes.” With a long, white hand she grabs his moving head and forces him to look into all of her eyes. “And now you’re _taken_ by me, but don’t fret, my dear, I’ll do a better job of keeping you than your former lovers did.”

Ice flows into Lance’s veins. _Dear Zarkon’s Balls,_ she’s serious. Serious and crazy. The arachnid wants to own him like some demented pet husband to have, to hold, and to _breed_. He’s going to throw up.  

Lance glares at the woman, who gives out a giggle. “You didn’t think this through, lady. I’m the blue paladin, pilot of the blue lion. My team is going to tear down the entire forest for me. My team...No, my _boyfriends_ will find me. You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh, Lance, you’re hilarious.” The noble twitters. “They’ll never find us. Why I hunted for the most secluded and safest alcove in the forest for us to start our family!” She ducks to smack him with oily lips on the cheek. The spot burns.

“Then I’ll escape.” He vows, gritting his teeth. He renews his attempts to get at least one limb free.

“Then I’ll have to drug you,” she sighs with her fangs beginning to drip a rich green poison.  “ _What a pity._ But I’m sure you will come to your senses eventually.”

With the grip on his hair the alien twist his head to the side. She breathes on his neck, warm and moist even with Lance fighting, whispering, _“No, no, no, no, no—”_

 **“Get your disgusting fangs away from him,”** a low voice snarls.

A purple flash, the smell of burnt hair, and a shrill piercing scream.   

“Shiro!” Lance cries in relief.

“How dare you!” the noble shrieks. Half her hair is smoking while hands clamp over a wounded eye. “How dare you harm my beautiful face?”

“How dare you kidnap my Lance,” Shiro growls almost ferally. The image is burned into his mind. Lance stretched out feet above the ground while that _thing_ poses over him like her next meal. “You just saw and witnessed what Voltron can do. Do you really want to start a fight with that?”

“How did you find us?” the arachnid just spits at him. She moves from Lance to drop to the forest floor.

“All suits have trackers. Stand down now or I’ll get another eye or two. But if it’s a fight you want, then it’s a fight you’ll get.” His arm glows, casting shadows over Shiro’s face. The black body of the spider crouches as if to spring.

“Be careful!” Lance shouts.

“Enough, _Saria_.” The whispered name echoes in the alcove, but the noble falls to the lowest bow as two new intruders appear. Allura and the Arachnid Queen stand regally, strolling towards them. One royal stares with harsh displeasure, the other with fire in her eyes.

“M-my Queen. I didn’t—”

“You didn’t think that your actions could put the entire colony in danger?” the Queen questions icily.

Saria bends as if to press her nose to the ground. “It’s the right time in my cycle. Our bodies crave for excellent specimens to—”

 _“Silence.”_ The noble starts to shake. The queen is larger in size than Saria and somehow her very presence in the clearing permeates fear. One wrong move could be your last. Shiro is incredibly impressed. “Fine specimen or not, you caused a political nightmare in _mere hours._ I should have you killed for putting our kind in this situation.”  

“Please, your majesty, _spare me.”_

“You will return with us to the burrow immediately. You will be contained and, depending on your compliance, I _may_ not take your life.”

“Yes…my queen.” Resentfully, Saria curls out of her bow to drag her feet to the alcove’s opening. She pauses a moment to glance at her hanging prize.

“Don’t look at him,” Allura ordered fiercely. “Not if you want to keep your other eyes.”

“I hope this soothes your wrath, Princess Allura.” The Queen beckons for them to leave. Behind the two, the noble follows submissively.

“It’s a start. I don’t fear this will influence our treaty much,” Allura states tartly. “Shiro. Take care of Lance. We’ll deal…with _her_.”

“Will do, princess.” He races towards Lance, slashing the webs binding his legs. Lance’s lower body drops in an abrupt swing. Shiro catches him quickly around the thighs, lowers him. Yet his feet don’t quite make it, Lance’s feet still scrape for purchase and is semi-failing, semi-succeeding.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue Shiro. You’re my hero,” Lance bats his eyelashes, breaking the angry tension in Shiro’s form easily like the awesome boyfriend he is. ‘Cause if he has to be saved like a damsel in distress, _then he’s gonna own it_ . Plus he’d so rock any dress. “But I think I’ve had enough of this _bonding_ experience. A little help here?”

A short laugh, “Yes I’m sure you tired of _hanging_ around, just give me a sec.” He holds up a hand, setting it aglow and stops. Then he takes a step back, black eyes roving over Lance.

“Shiro? Buddy, what are you doing?” Lance stutters, “Cut me down!”

Shiro gives in to the urge to lick his lips, pupils dilating as he takes in the full picture Lance makes, “I don’t know, Lance, you look…really good like this.”

“ _What_?” Lance squawks.

Shiro walks around him slowly, his gaze slowly trailing his body. Critiquing the contrast of the white webbing against Lance’s tan skin. The way Lance has to balance carefully on the balls of his feet. Not exactly on his toes, but with his wrists stretched high, Lance’s back curves naturally to compensate.

Overall, Shiro reminds him of a scavenger circling its fallen prey. _The hunter becomes the hunted_ , Lance thinks hysterically. Shiro has him exactly where he wants him, doesn’t he?

“I should keep you like this for a while,” Shiro muses. He cups Lance’s chin, a cold metal thumb stroking firmly across Lance’s lower lip. “You can’t avoid me when you’re stuck and we can finally… _talk_.”   

Lance doesn’t suck in the digit, but it’s a near thing. Almost a conditioned response, sue him.  Then his brain reboots from the sudden heat wave. “Talk? Geez, doesn’t seem like you want to talk, Shiro.”

“Well, maybe not just _talk_ ,” Shiro admits, tracing a clip on Lance’s chestplate. There’s a quiet click and whole thing clashes to the ground. The black paladin follows up tugging Lance’s body shirt away from the uniform’s belt. “A little talk and then I want a repeat of those sounds I heard Keith tear from you in the shower.”

 _“Wait, you want to do what?”_ Lance manages to strangle out. “ _Here?”_

“Why not? Maybe then people on this planet will finally get what _taken_ means.”

Shiro begins outlining his abs and flat stomach while bringing up the fabric up to his neck.  Lance feels his nipples start to pebble in the cold air and wow is his face on fire? It’s on fire, isn’t it?

Shiro on the other hand finds the blush gorgeous. Loves how the red color spreads so well, so easily from Lance’s cheeks to his collarbones. He is also pleased to discover that with a stray piece or two, Shiro can use the web to keep Lance’s shirt up, leaving his entire chest open and defenseless.

“And if I have to _take_ you out in the open just to prove it,” Shiro leans in to rasp into Lance’s ear, “Then all the better for me.”   

A shiver racks Lance, racing up and down his spine. He can feel the distance between the two of them decreasing. He can even sense the body heat rising, radiating from Shiro. “I d-don’t know. I—”

“But, first, let’s talk.” Shiro nuzzles the blue paladin’s check and neck fondly. He wraps his arms around Lance’s back to comfort and start a greedy exploration. “A few days ago you got a lovely apology from Keith right?”

“Um…yes?” Fingers count each vertebra, moving down from top of the rumpled garment to his belt.  One metal digit works it’s way underneath Lance’s belt, lightly digging into his cleft and Lance’s heart works double-time.

“Tell me, if I had walked in, instead of standing guard—if after listening to every moan, every delicious whimper—I finally _lost_ it and given into the need to _see_ what he was doing to you to make you so loud…would you have told me to go away?”

Lance jolts, “What? _No_ ,” he answers resolutely.

“Why?” Shiro can’t help himself, he peppers a few kisses against a fast pulse. The startled gasp has him fighting down a victorious smirk. Focus, Shiro. First, get things straight and then claim your reward. In the meantime, he cradles the hips in front of him with two hands and bends in half to lick along Lance’s ribs. “After all, it was _your_ time with Keith. It was important. Important to fix the problem between you and you said we need to _share,_ right?”

“That’s not what I meant. You and Keith are _special_ , you two have—” But Shiro’s tired of that argument. That line of thought stops here. He bites one of those tan nipples in punishment.

 _“Ah, Shiro!”_ Lance cries out, it’s perfect. Shiro wants the clearing to echo with his name. He starts worrying the nub, abusing it, moving it back and forth until it’s red and abused. Only when the other side gets the same treatment, only when Lance is a moaning, trembling mess, does he continue the discussion.

“You keep forgetting, it’s not Keith and Shiro anymore. It’s Keith and Shiro _and Lance._ And tell me, Lance, if Keith was here, right now, would you tell him to leave too? Just cause we started without him?”

“ _No_. No, I—” Lance pulls on his trapped arms hard, but the web holds him fast and strong, his voice cracking, sobbing. “You know I wouldn’t do that! I love him. I love you.”

“Then why do you think we would do that to you?” Shiro demanded angrily, his mouth sucking hard right over his heart. “ _Do you think we love you any less?_ That if we noticed you that morning we’d brush you aside, _dismiss you_ instead grabbing you to join us?”

“Shiro, that’s, I’m not like you two, I’m not good—”

“If that sentence ends with ‘good enough,’ I swear I will make you beg me _to stop making you come_ until you get it through your thick skull how important you are,” Shiro darkly promised.     

The mark is turning purple. It’s going to be a nice bruise. Maybe Lance will understand how much he belongs with Shiro and Keith now, if they renew it often enough. Shiro moves his hands to slide the belt from Lance’s waist, getting impatient. If Keith could see him now, he’d snicker at him with, _“Oh Shiro, doesn’t patience yield focus?”_

“Okay.” The paladin rambles brokenly, “Okay, okay, you win. I'm sorry, n-next time I’ll jump in or something.”

Shiro narrows his eyes,  “Only if you want to, Lance. We might start without you. Just like when Keith started without me, or the first time between you and me and Keith wasn’t there, but Lance, _Lance_ —you can always join in, you’re always welcome ‘cause you’re an equal part of this relationship.”

He finally reaches up to kiss Lance softly. Kisses repeatedly underneath his eyelids to collect any tears. “Please, Lance, don’t put yourself down. Let yourself be our equal, our partner, our lover,” Shiro pleads desperately.

Lance looks at him. Time stretching as he searches Shiro’s expression for something Shiro prays that he will find. Then his head gives the slightest of bobs, “I’ll…try.”

“Thank you,” Shiro whispers against swollen lips, which he tries to soothe with his tongue, but he gets lost in Lance’s mouth, giving deeper and deeper kisses until Shiro worries that Lance can’t breathe.    

“Aw, looks like that’s my cue,” a voice drawls at their left.

The two rip apart, a line of spit stretches and breaks between them. But when they see a familiar figure leaning against a tree with a content smile on his face, they relax.

“Keith.”

“How long have you been there?” Lance nervously asks.

“Long enough.” Keith stalks his way towards them. “Missed the first little bit though. Helped Allura put that spider _bitch_ in her place. Then warned the others that we were taking some personal Shiro, Keith, _and Lance_ time.”

 _“Oh my gosh, Keiiiiiiith.”_ How will Lance be able to look Hunk in the eye?

“By the way, Hunk says he still has his shovel if things go south. Or an acid that can dissolve our bodies in nanoseconds. You have one hell of friend, Lance.”

Annnnnd that’s why. Lance scored the best bro ever. Uncomfortable awkward bro but supportive as all the stars in the sky. Lance buries a grin in Shiro’s armor. “I do, don’t I?”

“Yup.” Keith hugs the two to land kisses on any open skin he can find.

“Lucky for me,” Lance swallows, “I have a pair of boyfriends that are absolutely nuts for me.” He can do this; he can try to believe what Shiro and Keith are trying to shove down his throat. Still sounds fake, but it’s okay: Lance is a master at fake it until you make it.

“You know it. Even this morning it was _the_ _thought of you_ that made us want to blow. By the way, I use you a lot for that, hope that’s alright. Can’t help but think of pretty, pretty pictures of how to make you moan and tell Shiro every single one of them.” Keith palms the back of Lance’s skull to direct their mouths to clash for a moment. Shiro just enjoys the show, while tugging Lance’s pants lower.

When Keith pulls back, he pants, “Can I make one of those scenes come to life right now? ‘Cause Shiro’s extremely jealous over what I did in the showers and we should make it up to him, don’t you think?”

“I’m very upset,” Shiro states semi-seriously. Slowly, behind the paladin, he sinks to his knees, taking Lance’s pants down to mid-thigh with him.

Lance sharply inhales at the cool air on _that_ part of him. “Well. I am at your mercy,” he weakly jokes.

“And it’s the best thing ever. _Holy Crow if only I had a camera_. We should tie you up more often. You look good enough to eat.” Keith rants into Lance’s mouth hungrily.

“Planning on it.” Shiro pets Lances thighs greedily. “About time I got to taste _all_ of you, Lance.”

Lance somehow flushes deeper and Shiro muffles a dark chuckle against his lower back. Starts kissing, sucking, marking a trail to where he wants to go. Keith decides to be helpful. He digs his fingers into Lance’s flesh, spreading his ass to give Shiro the best view. “It’s only fair and you’re all about that, aren’t you, baby?”

“I—” Lance gulps at the first breath on his rim. He’s not even sure he likes this. It’s overwhelming as hell and…Shiro waits. Waits as Keith rubs their noses together, just for Lance’s consent, which he fucking appreciates by the way. “…okay.” So quiet even Keith strains to hear him. He kinda wants to take it back but the first touch is slick, thorough, _and his brain shuts down so hard_.

And all he can to do is _whine_ desperately into Keith’s mouth, who enjoys the scene like the bastard he is. Lance shakes and jerks half towards, half away until Shiro digs his digits into his inner thighs to hold the paladin in place.

Keith swallows every sound he can, letting each resonate from Lance down his throat. It’s intoxicating, if only Keith didn’t need to breathe. His half-lidded eyes take in Lance’s pleasured but conflicted expression.

“Shhhhh, I know it’s too much.” Keith draws back to suck a bruise into Lance’s jaw adoringly.  “But it’s okay to want it, baby. _Gosh, you’re so hot_. It’s okay to let go and feel. Come on, can you can do that for me? For us?”

Lance’s legs buckle at the request, but his weight is held between the two paladins sandwiching him. For a while he just hangs limply from the tight bonds around his wrists while the rest of his body is cradled and draped any way his lovers choose. Lance doesn’t know how long Shiro enjoys himself back there, but all nerves in his body unwind with each filthy brush of the tongue.  

“That’s it, darling. Relax.” Keith lets one of his hands trail to Lance’s front, playing with what he finds there as a reward. Lance keens high in his throat and Keith smirks. “Is it everything you wanted, Shiro?”

Shiro hums and Lance screams at the vibrations.

The black paladin pulls back reluctantly with a wet smack of the lips. Lets a finger take the place where his tongue was, is _relentless_ to tease and press where Lance likes most. “He’s so _good_ for me, Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You get _pushy_ when I do this to you.” Keith snorts at the statement, while relishing the cry he gets in his ear when he trails his fingernails lightly from the base to the tip of Lance’s erection. Damn. At this rate, he’s gonna cream his pants just from how Lance sounds.

“It’s true,” Shiro distractingly continues adding a second finger to the mix. “You fight me. Try to control the pace of how you fuck yourself on my tongue until you get tired enough to let me do what I want. Lance, on the other hand, is just so nice and _responsive_. You just let me go to town, don’t you, sweetheart? I wish we had all night,” he ends dreamily.

Lance just breathlessly sobs in response.

“Stop being mean,” Keith hisses. He wraps his hand more fully around Lance, pulling quicker since if Shiro has his way he’ll torture the paladin for hours. And though that’s nice too, Keith wants... _No, needs since yesterday_ to see Lance’s face when he comes on Shiro’s tongue.  

“Please. _Please_ . Shiro, Keith, let me _ahh_ —”

“If you can’t use your mouth to make him come _right now_ , then I will.” Keith’s knees hit the floor noisily.

“Didn’t know this was a race,” Shiro drawls against Lance’s skin, mesmerized by the way Lance takes his fingers. He scissors them, making a wide enough space for his tongue to go between them.

Keith just mouths the base of Lance’s cock, reducing Lance to babbling.

They fight for a moment on where their hands go. Both want to cover Lance’s hips so they can move the paladin any way they want.  Keith wins that battle but loses control over Lance’s body since Shiro’s muscles are just freaking bigger than his.

“Cheater,” Keith says with his mouth full.

Shiro is torn between a laugh and a groan. He drags Lance back onto his tongue and then pushes him deeper into Keith’s mouth. Repeats the action two, no three times.

That action alone is enough to send Lance over the edge wailing.

But the two don’t let up, drawing the pleasure out longer and longer. Oversensitive, his hips and legs shaking violently in their grasp as they work him over until the end of the last orgasm feeds into the next. Still tasting as if Lance is their last meal and they want to savor every bite.

Are they trying to kill him? “ _Mercy_. _Please_ —” Lance chokes out, his voice cracking in and out.    

“Don’t have any.” Keith pops off only for a moment to make new hickeys on the crease of his thighs.  He bites Shiro’s fingers if they get in the way of his goal. Keith then finally worms a hand down his suit to give himself relief.

“Just one more sweetheart,” Shiro slurs punch-drunk. He’s probably gonna release in his pants soon, but that’s okay. Lance is the focus here. Besides giving pleasure, turning Lance and Keith’s voices into a raw, hoarse mess? Well, they all have their kinks. “Come on, please?”

_“I-I can’t!”_

“You can, baby, don’t worry we’ll _help_ you.”

And trapped between their mouths, Lance finds out they can. Over and over and over again.

* * *

“By the way, that’s not my favorite thing to say to you.”

“Huh?” Lance says disoriented. He’s actually surprised he can even respond. Every inch of him feels sore, not necessarily in a bad way, but his throat is _wrecked_ with all the screaming he did.

Keith hops a bit to adjust the paladin on his back. It’s a hard-earned victory to carry Lance like this. Shiro only agreed to let Keith piggyback Lance after long arguments and several rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Currently, the black paladin mopes in the front as he leads them back to the moored castle.  He keeps an eye out for any more ‘surprises’ from this planet.  Though if anything or anyone does try something…Well, Keith can help them stay fucking dead once Shiro’s done with them.

“My favorite thing is not _suck_ ,” Keith repeats with an awkward cough. “It’s a toss up between ‘You’re so pretty’ and ‘I wanna love your face off’ really.”

“I don’t remember the last one,” Lance notes bemused.

“ _But I’m thinking it all the time._ I love your face, I wanna see it buried in my sheets. I wanna kiss it during movie nights when it’s half-stuffed with popcorn.  Your eyelashes are so fucking pretty when you laugh at cheesy jokes. I just don’t—I’m trying to do the social interaction thing here, but saying that stuff during Allura’s battle plans or a fight is a _no go,_ right?”

Lance snorts into Keith’s hair. He’s going to bust a blood vessel if Keith keeps making him blush so much. “I don’t know, dude. It could break the tension in the best way. Oh, and you’d see me laugh more.”

“Yeah, _at me._ ”

“It’s an expensive price I know.”

“But—” Keith pauses, looking down at the moss-covered path. “I still should say that kinda thing a bit more. I do love you to pieces.”

Lance pushes Keith’s mullet aside to press a kiss at the back of his neck. “I know,”  he quietly comforts.

Shiro calls from the front. “You could call him _baby_ in public if you want though.”

“What about your _sweethearts_?” Keith retorts.

Shiro flashes the two a boyish smile. It’s a good reminder to them that Shiro isn’t really much older. “I should do that in meetings.‘Keith, you’re on vanguard. _Sweetheart,_ snipe anything from the rear.”

“Wha? No pet names for me?”

“Sorry, but horrible, teasing _sadist_ doesn’t roll off the tongue as well.”

“Liar. Everyone here knows how well you use your tongue, _you perverted bastard_.”

“Takes one to know one,” Shiro chirps.

Lance cracks up, causing Keith’s back to vibrate with vicious giggles. “You two are the absolute best. Maybe I should come up with some pet names too.”

“Yeah?” Keith questions hopefully.

“I’d like that,” Shiro coaxes. It’s rare for Lance to take initiative; Shiro and Keith have been working on making Lance feel comfortable to do so.  “What would you want to call us?”

“Hmmm, probably _darling_ for Shiro,” Lance murmurs a little shyly into Keith’s armor, he can’t see Shiro visually preening. Oohhhh, he likes that. It’d be nice to hear that in all situations, in training, when the three of them are cuddling on the observation deck or, better yet, when Lance’s legs are wrapped around his head.

Then, Lance’s tone turns a little more sure and teasing, “And definitely _pussycat_ for Keith.”

“ **Pussycat**?” Keith splutters indignantly.

“Uh-huh. It’s perfect cause you’re half-galra and everything. We’re still waiting for you to sprout fur or turn lavender.”

_“Will everyone just leave that fact alone?”_

“Nope. Or maybe ‘cause you’re so prissy and bossy like one.” Lance snickers into Keith’s ear, squeezing his thighs tight around Keith’s bony waist. And, just in case Keith tries to drop him, Lance’s arms wrap firmly around Keith’s shoulders. Lance isn’t going anywhere. Just try to pry him off.

Keith wouldn’t have it any other way. “B-but _you’re_ the one who gives scratches on everyone’s backs.”

“No, Keith. That’s you.” With the castle in sight, Shiro can finally breathe in relief.  “Lance is the type that goes weak, boneless and moaning.”

“Oh right. He only scratches when—”

“But!” Lance interrupts to turn the conversation away from the bedroom. Or at least until Lance can feel his legs again thanks.  “If you really don’t like the name…I could call you just a simple _love_ instead? I kinda really like that…” Lance trails off tentatively.

“Me too.” Keith squeezes Lance’s legs lightly in agreement. Then ‘cause how can he help himself?  “All you’d have to do is say it, and I’d go on my knees anytime, anyplace for you.”

“AAAAAnd we’re back to pussycat, ‘ _cause you’re always in freaking heat.”_  

“But, baby, I love hearing you _yowl_.”

Shiro clears his throat “Translating for Keith, _again_.  It’s okay for you to start things, Lance. To be more selfish with us. Whether it be sex or just wanting to spend time with your boyfriends.”

“Yeah, come on, jump my bones too,” Keith mutters. Lance buries his nose to _wheeze half-hysterically_.

“ _Ahem_.” Shiro narrows his eyes and Keith zips his lips. “As I said, Lance, you’re our third. Not an extra third, an important third that helps us balance and brings a lot to our relationship.  So don’t be afraid to plan some things of your own.”

Shiro would say more, but they’re near the Castle entrance and the others catch sight of them.

Hunk drops his tools, everything, to run towards the three first. Then Pidge, Coran, and Allura follow. Just before the team crashes into them, Hunk going for a massive much needed group hug, Shiro and Keith hear a whisper from Lance that makes them smile deep and hopeful.

“I’m sure I can think of something….maybe even something soon.”  

And they’ll be okay. They’re Shiro, Keith and _Lance_ after all.


End file.
